This invention relates to techniques for electronically editing film.
Film video and audio source material is frequently edited digitally using a computer system, such as the Avid/1 Media Composer from Avid Technology, Inc., of Tewksbury, Mass., which generates a digital representation of a source film, allowing a film editor to edit the digital version, rather than the film source itself. This editing technique provides great precision and flexibility in the editing process, and is thus gaining popularity over the old style of film editing using a flatbed editor.
The Avid/1 Media Composer accepts a videotape version of a source film, created by transferring the film to videotape using the so-called telecine process, and digitizes the videotape version for editing via manipulation by computer. The operation of the Media Composer is described more fully in copending application U.S. Ser. No. 07/866,829, filed Apr. 10, 1992, and entitled Improved Media Composer. The teachings of that application are incorporated herein by reference. Editing of the digitized film version is performed on the Media Composer computer using CRT monitors for displaying the digitized videotape, with the edit details being based on videotape timecode specifications. Once editing is complete, the Media Composer creates an edited videotape and a corresponding edit decision list (EDL) which documents the videotape timecode specification details of the edited videotape. The film editor uses this EDL to specify a cut and assemble list for editing the source film. While providing many advantages over the old style flatbed film editing technique, this electronic editing technique is found to be cumbersome for some film editors who are unaccustomed to videotape timecode specifications.